


Ride or Die With Me

by Some_Impossible_Fairytale



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF! Caroline, Best Friends Carenzo, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Klaus doesn't play well with others, Laser Tag, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Impossible_Fairytale/pseuds/Some_Impossible_Fairytale
Summary: Klaus offered to show Caroline what the world has to offer and during the course of their relationship, Caroline has returned the favour in her own way many times.Klaus just wishes that she didn't think one of those things was laser tag.Oneshot.





	

Klaus hated Lorenzo St. John. Not only because he was Caroline’s best friend and therefore strictly and permanently on Klaus’ No Kill list but because half the time the other British accented vampire in his mate’s life seemed to understand Caroline better than Klaus did.

He wasn’t actually surprised they were best friends however, since both were experts at getting people to do things they didn’t want to do.

For example, this very instant the pair of them were stood thick as thieves, Enzo’s dark hair a sharp contrast to Caroline’s own golden curls just a little ways apart from the rest of the group which consisted of the Mystic Falls lot and Klaus’ own siblings ready for an afternoon of something known as ‘laser tag’.

Klaus’ previous sentiments about love being a vampire’s greatest weakness traitorously re-entered his head over the fact that it currently meant that he, Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid was being forced to spend his Saturday playing an actual game (without an actual weapon) with people who probably still wanted him dead.

He’d levelled cities for less than this.

They were apparently splitting themselves into teams. Klaus could do that for them except he wouldn’t call them ‘Team Perseverance’ (made up of Caroline, Enzo, Matt Donovan, the Bennett witch, Damon and his precious doppelganger) and ‘Team ‘You’re Dead Meat’’ (consisting of himself, Kol, Rebekah, Stefan, Katerina and Elijah) . If he’d had his way they’d be calling themselves  ‘Worth an afternoon’s plotting’ and  ‘Victims’.

At least Elijah and the Salvatore brothers look as exasperated with their respective significant others as he feels.

In any case, Caroline and Enzo had their heads together for a few more seconds before whatever conversation they’d been having (which he hadn’t heard a word of because lately they’d perfected the art of lip reading) ended and they began to head back towards the group.

“Ready, sweetheart?” he asked, stretching out to lightly squeeze her hand with his own. That was something else his relationship with Caroline had given him ever since she’d turned up on his doorstep, Enzo behind her and asked him to be her last love and show her the world.

Shame the world sometimes equated to afternoons with her little high school chums in New Orleans. Though, Klaus consoled himself, this was just a pit stop really before they continued onto the United Kingdom in a week’s time. Klaus was greatly looking forward to showing Caroline the history and the hit one of her bank accounts was going to take for shopping. He’d even agreed to continue to allow Enzo to tag along with them.

Caroline smiled back at him, squeezing back before they let go of each other. “Yup”

“Ride or Die, right Gorgeous?” Enzo asked and this right here was why Klaus felt spikes of hatred in his blood for St. John because the man was able to call his girlfriend (a word he used at Caroline’s insistence rather than his own given that she’d shot down his use of the word lover and he had yet to ask how she felt about wife) Gorgeous without complaint. Enzo and Caroline also used phrases that he often didn’t understand.

Caroline laughed appreciatively and said something about how she should never have taken him to see Suicide Squad

At his quizzical look, Enzo simply smiled “It’s ancient mystical code phrase we’re using in our plot to destroy you”

Seeing his look of confusing quickly change into one of exasperation at her light teasing, Caroline only laughed harder and reached out both of her hands to take hold of both one of his and one of Enzo’s (another irritation – she held Enzo’s hand nearly as much she held his)

“See you out there boys” and with a wink she had let go of them both to catch up with Elena and enter the game.

****

They’ve been in here for about an hour and its going terribly. Klaus _knew_ that this lot still had it in for him, despite what Caroline said about them being begrudgingly accepting because they want her to be happy and at least she’ll keep him from killing them.

Ducking out of Damon's line of sight for the fifth time in as many minutes, he bumps into Kol. 

“Brother, didn’t Caroline tell you that wearing white to these things is essentially putting a big target on your chest? Sometimes I wonder how you evaded Father for all those years”

Looking down Klaus realises his mistake. Of course his white Henley lit him up like a bloody Christmas tree. He really did hate laser tag.

Before Klaus could tell Kol to sod off, or better yet spoil his fun by zapping his bloody vest then find and take Caroline home to ravish her properly Caroline actually appears, “Mr. Alpha Male over here doesn’t believe in camouflage”

Kol’s face lit up with his trademark wicked grin at her response before his gaze returned to Klaus “I do like this one. She talks back. You can keep her. Sorry darling, guess I’ll just have to retain my focus on your charming little witch friend”

“Who are you calling little, Mikaelson?!” Bonnie’s voice sounded from somewhere behind the three of them and Kol’s smile dropped as he realised Bonnie was behind his unshielded back and neither Klaus nor Caroline had the slightest familial intention of saving him. After a second it was back full force and he dashed off at vampire speed past Bonnie.

Just as Bonnie continued to yell at Kol that they’d agreed this morning that using supernatural abilities was beyond cheating, Klaus made use of Caroline’s distracted state to pull her round one of the black dividers that functioned as a shield. The one good thing about indulging Caroline and all her little friends in this childish game was the abundance of dark corners they could entangle themselves in.

“Getting into the spirit are we?” Caroline asked as Klaus pushed her against the wall, dropping the plastic gun so his hands could settle on her hips and slide up under her shirt.

“Immensely” Klaus spoke into the skin of her neck. At Caroline’s little mewl of pleasure, he feels his teeth descend and tries to pin Caroline’s wrist, hoping to initiate a little blood sharing.

“Klaus, we’ve only got….” She moans quietly before continuing “we’ve only got twenty minutes of the game left. And I’d really like to win”

“Don’t think that’ll stop me”

“No…but this will” Klaus heard a buzzer sound abruptly go off right around them, a flash of red illuminating Caroline’s beautiful features gleaming evilly up at him. It was incredibly adorable and Klaus made a mental note to sketch it when they returned home. It was only then that he realised exactly what she’d done and whose vest had been activated. Caroline had managed to get him off guard and used that to her advantage. She’d shot him. Ignoring the fact that it proved what weakness Caroline caused him, Klaus couldn’t help but be a little proud of his love.

He was also aware that his mouth may be hanging open a little at her sheer cold bloodedness. God but she really was stunning.

After a few seconds, Caroline, still smiling smugly to herself patted him on the chest for a second before using him as a support to lean up and kiss his cheek “Like Kol said,” she whispered in his ear “great big target”

Klaus was still standing there when Caroline walked away from him jauntily to re-join the game, only pausing to high-five Enzo who was stood grinning a few feet away.

“Told you it was a code phrase”

***

A week later, a new painting made with various blacks and red paints showing Caroline’s triumphant grin appeared in Klaus’ study, with the plastic guns hung beneath it alongside the titular plaque ‘ _Ride or Die’_.


End file.
